The Tale of Love
by LittleKc
Summary: What happens when you cross twilight with a mixture of Romeo and Juliet? Love, Betrayal, Horror... Lemon... BellaxJacob; bad edward..


The blood on the floor was red like the red on her lips, red as his eyes looking down onto the scene, red as the blade he held in his dark hand. The horrific seen was hard enough even with out the blood. The silence, the smell of the woods filled with tree's that had witnessed this sad, horrific, bloody scene.

This is the tale of the human Bella Swan and her lovely wolf, Jacob Black...

* * *

"Dad im going off to Edwards place." Yelled out Bella.

"Again? I swear Bella, ever since the Cullens got back from their vacation everything is Edward this and Edward that. Bella what happened to you and Jacob hanging out? Its been weeks since you've seen him." Charlie said confused at the sudden abandonment of a dear friend.

"Dad you just... You wouldn't understand alright. It's a girl thing. Besides, ill be hanging out with Alice today." she lied but she needed her father to calm down. Thinking that she was just going over the the Cullens house to hang with Alice seemed to have shut him up. He loved Alice and accepted her far more than her brother Edward.

"Well then alright Bells. Just be sure to call me when your home. Ill be off with Billy fishing till night fall so you'll be dinning alone for tonight." Bella was always use to being alone in the house at night. She didn't mind for Edward would always accompany her at the house alone.

"Yea sure dad. Im off." Bella said as she started her old red truck given to her by the Black family and started off towards the vampire house.

* * *

As she drove towards the house another person a little ways from her home was sitting thinking.

"Jacob come on snap out of it. You just as love sick as Sam is and you haven't even imprinted yet!" The voice of Quil startled Jacob from his trance.

"Quil leave him alone you know damn right what he's going through."

"Its alright Sam. It's cool." said Jacob as he got up and stretched out.

The wolves were going out for their daily patrol. They were the protectors from the cold ones. Everything had to be in order. But for Jacob, all he wanted was to make sure Bella was safe from the vampire she was with. He didn't want to lose her to the decision of becoming a cold one. Ever since Bella had moved here, he had deep feelings for this woman. But he would never get the chance to ever tell her all thanks to the vampire she was with all the time.

Jacob did have a chance though. The Cullens had left Forks thus leaving the poor girl alone. She had broke down from the loss of the vampire she loved. Jacob was always there for her making sure she was safe. Every day he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't find the words to express it. It was even harder when he actually became part of the wolf pack. But even worse when she brought the Cullens back. That day she walked away from him to go save her lover. How his heart sank thinking about that moment.

He forced the past to be behind him again and morphed into a wolf and began his run. As a wolf, he ran fast. Leaving the past behind him. At least for the time being. The past would always catch up to him. Especially his love for the sweet Bella.

"Jake you need to forget her. You shouldn't see her anymore. Look at the damage she's done to you." though Sam now a wolf trying to catch up to Jacob.

"Im not going to stop seeing her Sam. Nothing you say can stop me. No matter how many times she's hurt me. I love this girl damn it." thought Jacob. How dare Sam even dare say that about his Bella.

Jacob began to run faster and faster. He was already losing his cool. Sam ran in front of him blocking his path to go any further.

"Jacob you listen to me. You stay away from her. Thats an order. Understand?" though Sam. Sam was the alpha and no matter what Jacob had to obey the alpha. It's just the way everything went.

"Do you understand Jacob?" he thought again.

"What ever." thought Jacob as he began to run yet again. He despised how people, more Sam than anybody, would tell him what to do. He loved the days of being his own person. Making HIS own decision. But those days had passed now. This was now. And right now, no matter what Sam had said, someday soon he would tell Bella everything. Nothing would stop him.

* * *

Bella had arrived to the house of her lovely vampire sweet heart. The others were out on vacation so it was just her and the vampire Edward. They had loved each other so much. Possibly even more than anyone had ever loved. Bella had loved this man so much, she had even chosen to become a vampire herself. Though he objected to it, he finally agreed for fear of losing her to someone else. Someone like maybe Jacob Black perhaps.

"Hey Ed-" "What took you so long Bella?" asked Edward cutting her off. This shocked Bella. Never had Edward interrupted her nor speak in a tone so dark like.

"Oh Charlie just kept talking is all Edward. Why do you ask?" she said curious

"You took forever. I thought you were with that mutt." said Edward more calmed down now.

Now Bella hated the fact that vampires and wolves wouldn't get along with each other. But either way she knew Edward would never forbid her to see her friend Jacob.

Bella ignored what Edward had said and walked right into the house and sat on the long couch that they had in the living room. It was her favorite couch. So soft and comfy. Edward followed and sat next to her. He pulled Bella close to him with a tight hold but not too tight as to not crush his love.

"I love you Bella." he said so quiet it was like Bella had thought it instead.

"I love you too Edward." she said a bit freaked out at the sudden sentence. He would never really just say something like that.

Edward began to stroke her head as she rested her head on his hard ice cold chest. He loved Bella's smell. It was so sweet. Like her blood that he would later enjoy when the day came to change her into one of them. The thought of it excited him. Until he smelled something so horrid. The smell every vampire hates.

"You were with him were't you?" he asked as he pulled his hand away from Bella's head.

"What are you talking about Edward?" she asked confused at the sudden outburst.

"You were with that fucking mutt Bella!" he yelled now holding onto her arms. The look in her eyes showed confusion. She hadn't seen Jacob in weeks.

"I haven't seen him since-."

"Bell damn it I can smell him on you!" yelled Edward tightening his grip on Bella's skinny arms. What the both didn't know is that the cloths Bella had on were the cloths that were given to her by Jacob on her birthday long ago. It would always have his sent on it.

"Edward no I haven't-."

"I don't ever want you to be with that mutt Bella. Your mine not his damn it!" He yelled and tightened his grip to the point Bella had enough and cried in pain.

"Let go Edward! LET GO!" she screamed pleading for him to let her go. She began to cry when Edward still held onto her tight. After a while he snapped out of it and let her go. She quickly moved away from him.

"I don't want you to see him anymore do you understand?" he asked now tring to hide his anger. Bella looked at him. Though she hadn't seen her friend, it certainly didn't mean she was never going to see him again.

Edward began to walk away when she spoke.

"No." she said quietly holding on to her arm.

"What did you say?" asked Edward glaring at Bella. Bella stood up to him.

"Just because you hate him doesn't mean I should hate him too." she yelled.

"I told you to never go near that fuckin mutt-"

"Shut up!" she screamed. This made Edward angrier.

"What so now your defending the son of a bitch? What Bella do you love him or something because it damn near sounds like you do."

She paused for a minute. Did she love him? No she couldn't but the times she had spent with him. The memories and the moments. She did in fact grow feelings for the young man. She had never fully thought of it but day by day her liking of him grew to pure love. She had forgotten the feeling once Alice had returned with news of Edward. She had her chance of happiness. She new she had chosen wrong. Now was her time to make things right again. To finally be with the person that had been there to help her up and save her when Edward couldn't even do it.

"Yes I do love him." she said giving the same glare Edward had given to her right back at him.

"What did you say?" he asked almost like he didn't hear correctly. Had she really said that?

"I love him Edward. He's sure as hell a better man than you'll ever be. He never hurt me like this." she yelled and stormed off with keys in hand. She headed for her car and started it. Hoping to get away and make everything right again. For she had finally thought things through and knew who her heart truly belonged to.

"Bella if you dare go over there I swear I'll-"

"You'll what Edward? Bite me? Whats the point? Im no longer yours any more." she said as she slammed her car door and started the car. She drove off immediately scared to death that Edward may in fact change her.

"You don't know what I can do sweet Bella." he said to himself as he watch Bella drive away with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Jacob was already home waiting till dusk to head over towards Bella's home. He had enough of the time away from her. He loved her and whether she loved him back or not, he would finally just declare it. He was sick and tired of hiding his feelings. Now no one would stop him, not the blood sucker, not the pack.

He ran off once dusk hit. He prayed that Sam was going somewhere with Emily. It would make things so much easier for him. He ran fast to get to her. It was already beginning to get cloudy and since it was winter time in Washington, it seemed there would be a chance of snow.

He had finally arrived at her house. He rang the door bell hoping that Bella would answer it and smile at seeing him again after so long. But nothing. He looked around and noticed the truck was gone. She had probably left for the Cullen house he thought. He was about to head back to his home when headlights hit him from a car blinding him.

"Jake?" a familiar voice called out. He tried to block the bright lights to see who was calling out to him, when the car finally shut off and a small Bella hopped out of the truck.

Jake instantly ran to her and hugged her in a big bear like hug.

"Bella oh my god how are you." he said happy to see her after so long. He was just as surprised as she was when he ran to her.

"Jake aren't you cold?" she asked noticing a shirtless Jacob Black. He gave her a look.

"Oh right you're like elevendy degrees." she said smiling. "Come in ill make some dinner if thats cool with you."

"Sure Bells." he said as he followed her towards the house.

They talked and talked as they ate some steaks Bella had prepared. She enjoyed having someone over for dinner. She couldn't do this with Edward. He couldn't eat human food. She looked over and noticed the sun was already going down. Dinner went by so fast. She didn't want Jacob to leave just yet. She wanted to tell him everything but in a private place. A place they could both share forever. Thats when it hit her.

"Hey would you like to go to this place Edward- I mean I found?" she asked. He smiled and agreed to go with her.

They both jumped into her truck and started off for her favorite place she loved to spend with Edward that she now wanted to spend with Jacob... The meadow..

* * *

They had finally arrived to the dead end close to the meadow.

"Um Bella is this it?" asked Jake.

"No dummy we need to take that trail up to the place." she smiled. They both got out of the car and headed towards the meadow.

Bella's heart began to beat fast. She hoped that she was making the right choice. She new she loved this man/wolf. She just wanted Edward a bit more. But after the things that had begun to happen, she just couldn't help herself. She knew he was the one she wanted after all. She was willing to give him a chance. To leave her bloodsucker and be with her wolf.

They finally arrived at the meadow. The sun was about to set and the sky turned into a magnificent purple color. They both looked at the sight of this amazing picture. Something so amazing. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes. Never in his life had he seen something so wonderful. He looked at Bella who was looking at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful Jake?" asked Bella. He looked at Bella and stepped closer towards her. He reached down to grab her hand.

"Yes... It is." he said now smiling and looking into Bella's dark eyes.

And there they were smiling at each other. The eyes being the passage way into their hearts. Their love for one another. No longer would they want to be apart from each other at this moment. For Bella, no longer did she wish to be with Edward. And for Jacob, he knew something was different. He knew things had changed. He knew he had imprinted on the love of his life.

Jacob cupped Bella's cheek. Bella was shocked a little. She was always use to having someone so cold touch her. But now, nothing but nice warm skin came into contact with hers. She loved the feeling of it.

"Bella... I.. We can't do this..." said Jacob coming out of his beautiful moment he had longed for. He knew that things would be even harder for the both of them. Especially for Bella. If Edward would to ever find out, he would probably hurt his precious Bella. He turned away from her. He wanted this so bad. But he wasn't willing to put her life in danger.

"I dont love him Jake..." yelled Bella so loud that the birds from the near by trees flew away at the sound. Jacob turned back to face her.

"Bella... You don't mean-"

"I do mean it Jake. Damn it Jake every night I think if I made the right choice in leaving you to save Edward... I love you Jake... I can't forget you any more. You're always in my head. You're like my drug now Jacob. I need you." said Bella tears forming in her eyes. Had the man she thought of so long not love her anymore?

There was a long silence. Bella thought that all hope was lost. She began to turn away and head towards her truck. When he finally said something.

"I dont want to be your drug Bella." he started. Bella didn't want to hear the rest. she knew he had lost all the love he had for her. " I want to be healthier for you. Not your drug, but something better. I would be the air, the sun. Ill protect you from harm. I'll never turn away from you." He said coming closer to her. She was now facing him her heat beating so much.

"I love you Bella Swan." he said. And that was enough for her. She slammed her lips onto his in a hungrily passionate kiss. Her hands began to run against the muscles under his shirt. Then towards his strong built chest. Jacob made small circles around her back. He began to pull her closer and closer towards him. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. Even if it meant having nothing on.

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head. Knowing that Bella would never agree to give herself to him. She was a virgin and he knew she wouldn't give it up without marriage. But to his surprise, she began to undo her jacket along with her button up shirt. Revealing her pale soft skin to the cold night air. She wasn't afraid of the ice chill wind that began to come. She had her heater right there. She wanted so much of him. She was never able to do this with her Edward. So she wanted this chance. And she would sure as hell take it.

They began to undress one another until they were both holding onto each other. Kissing and rubbing. Jacob ran his hand down her torso. Touching her breast as he went down until he reached her warm wet core. A sigh escaped and she smiled at her lover. He began to insert his strong finger in her. Being gentle with her to get her ready for what they both wanted to do.

"Faster Jake please." she panted now moving her hips to make the speed of his finger go faster in and out of her. With every movement she sighed and moaned. She finally climaxed and rested on the grassy field now panting.

"Jake I want you." She smiled looking into his eyes. The door to his soul.

"Are you sure Bella." he said. Hell he wanted this more than anything, but he wanted to make sure this was all alright with her.

"Please Jacob... Please.." She said now begging for him to be inside of her.

He smiled and gently spread her legs apart. He could tell she was ready indeed. He rubbed his dick against her opening. She was majorly wet now.

"Relax baby okay." he said in calm voice. Bella nodded and braced herself for the pain she knew would come.

She almost screamed when she felt him stretch her open within her. The sudden pain rushed through her body. Making her whimper in pain. Jacob noticed and stopped.

"Bella... Bella I can stop if you want." he said worried that he would hurt her to much.

"No Jacob..." She said as she raised her upper body up to kiss his lips gently. "Im alright. Please keep going." With that he entered her all the way. Bella moaned with pleasure and pain. She wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. Jacob began to move within her slowly at first then gaining speed. She loved the feeling. She loved the fact that it was him who took her virginity. He moved faster and faster with every sigh that escaped her soft lips.

"Bella... Im... Im cumming." he panted still moving in her.

"Oh Jake." she panted as she came closer to her climax. Suddenly they both climaxed with each other. Jacob collapsed on top of her but gently as to not crush her. They both panted as they began to regain their energy again.

"I love you Jake." she said quietly that Jacob almost thought it was a thought in her head. He smiled.

"I love you too Bella." and there they layed. Holding each other. In a place no one could bug them. All they needed was each other now. Everyone else was blocked out. Their eyes not able to look upon the moment they had shared. Everyone, except a pair of red eyes glowing within the bushes. Watching the horror that had happened before their eyes.

* * *

Many days had passed and the two of them loved each other day in and day out. But Bella had refused to tell Edward. So she began to avoid him everyday. Avoid his calls, messages, and appearances at school. To the two of them, everything seemed to be going great. But then Bella began to feel insecure about everything. She began to have nightmares at night. Every nightmare would be he same. Like rewinding a horror video just to watch it over and over again. Non-stop.

She would begin to run in the woods towards her meadow she shared with Jacob. She ran away from the thing running after her. Finally she had reached her beloved Jacob. He held her in his arms as the thing finally approached them. The dark figure finally came between them in a rapid speed. She saw as her lover was pushed to the other side of the meadow. Then she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her neck. After the pain, she began to have such a hunger for Jacob. A hunger to harm him.

Every night that nightmare would be played in her head. Night after dark lonely night.

She had finally had the courage to tell Jacob one day.

"Here take this then." he said handing her a dream catcher. But this dream catcher was far different compared to the others she had seen before.

"What is this?" she asked confused at what the object in her hand was for.

"This is a special dream catcher that was passed down from generation to generation in my family. It keeps the sleeper calm at night and has a power to enter the dream and put a stop to nightmares like yours. Keep it by your bed Bella. Alright." She smiled at the gift he was giving her.

"Thank you Jake." he smiled and shared a deep loving kiss.

* * *

That night there was a magnificent moon. Jacob remembered the stories of his tribe. The full moon usually mean two things. Either good luck was to come, or bad luck. Jake remembered the story his father had told him as a child.

One night when the tribe slept a young man was woken up to the sound of footsteps out side of his tent. He rose and went out to investigate. Only to find a cold one there eating at a well known healing elder. The young man filled with rage and revenge drew out his knife which was covered in special oils to make sure stains were to not remain on it. The man ran up behind the devilish creature and stabbed it. Legend says though that in order to kill a vampire, one must tear it apart and burn it. But once the blade had cut through the cold one, the vampire shrieked with pain as it began to die from the wound of the oil. The rest of the tribe had woken up to the sound of the scream. Every one was pleased at the young man's bravery. Everything was fine, that is until the turned the dead vampire over so that it had faced the tribe members. The young man fell in horror to see the love of his life, now returned to her human form, dead before him.

Since then it was always said that the full moon brought luck but then a chance of bad luck. The oil that was put onto the weapon was a type of oil that shockingly had a reverse on the vampire. They would turn back into their human bad thing about it was the fact that it was only possible to turn back to human only if the vampire was killed by the oil first. Which was proven to be poisonous to them.

After his father had told him the tale, he gave him the very same knife the young man had used from the story. His dad would always say that the legendary oil still remained on the blade, but Jacob never believed in the tale. He just took the knife and since then, had always carried it.

* * *

Bella had awaken from the same nightmare she had had. She finally had enough and wanted to see her Jacob. She looked outside at the bright full moon. It was bright enough to see the trail to her meadow. She searched for her cell phone and dialed for Jacob to come meet her at the meadow. He agreed and she took off gladly to see her love.

But as she snuck out of her house quietly to not waken her father, she felt like someone was following her. Staring at her.

"Hello?" she called out. No reply. She figured it was just all in her head and continued towards her car. She looked out before starting her car and saw a dark figure run by her car. She began to shiver in fear and locked her door. She was so frozen with fear that she couldn't bring herself to start the car.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes, she felt stupid for being scared. It was probably an owl she saw. She started up the car and suddenly the back window broke as something grabbed her hair. She tried to scream until an ice cold hand came over her mouth. A sudden pain pierced through her neck. She fought desperately to see who her attacker was. But suddenly it went black as she fell into darkness.

Jacob sat and waited for Bella. The moon was high up the sky showing its bright yellowish color. Lighting up the woods casting away the darkness. Ever since the night they spent everything seemed to be going great. But then a thought flashed by. How had Edward not known about this. Bella cheating on him for weeks now. And yet he hadn't figured out anything. It seemed every suspicious being the fact that Edward never left Bella's side. Or the fact that Bella never said anything to him to begin with. He had to ask her what was up as soon as she got there.

"Well might as well ask me now Jacob." Jacob looked and saw a Bella like figure in the shadows of the trees.

"Bella you scared me. But wait... what did you say...?" He asked curious how she knew what he was thinking.

"Oh Jacob Jacob Jacob. He was right when he told me how foul someone like you would smell," she came into the light of the moon. "But yet I can't sem to help myself. He always said wolf blood... was the best after all." She smiled showing her now pale cold skin with blood red eyes. Jacob froze. Bella was now a vampire. A mortal enemy to him now. But how he questioned? Who was she even talking about to begin with?

"Oh lets just say a dear one opened my eyes to the wonders of... blood." she smiled able to read his young mind.

Bella began to go toward Jacob. He stood still waiting praying that this was a dream a total nightmare. She lunged toward him he dodged and morphed into a wolf. He didn't want to harm her, but he would do anything to try and get her back to his old Bella.

"Bella please stop this. This isn't you at all." he thought so that she could read his mind.

"Ha ha ha ha. You're right Jacob. This isn't me at all. This is the new improved me. Now stand still so I can feast on your warm blood Jacob." She lunged at him but he tackled her pinning her down to the floor.

"STOP THIS BELLA NOW!" he screamed in his head. She smiled and grabbed ahold of his fur and threw him so he came crashing into a tree, knocking the tree down instantly.

Jacob morphed back into a human moaning in pain. Bella was now walking towards him. He feared for the worst. He knew there was only one thing he could do. Hopefully it would work. Because it would cost him greatly but for him there was no price.

Bella grabbed Jacob by the neck holding him against another tree. She smiled as he tensed. This was it.

Bella leaned in. She dug her teeth into his dark skin. She began to drank as the young wolf screamed. Then suddenly, the new born vampire shrieked in pain with him. She let him go as she held onto her stomach as blood began to drip from her lips and her stomach. Jacob clutched his neck in pain. The venom was now spreading and was very harmful to wolfs. Like a slow killing poison.

Bella fell to her knees as her human form came back for the time being. Jacob crawled towards her and caught her before she fell to the Earth.

"J-jake... What.." she whispered.

"Shhh its okay Bella." He whispered.

"But what how am I human?" she asked surprised to now feel pain as her heart began to beat slowly. Dieing.

"The blade of oil from a tribe. I always thought it was some stupid legend." She smiled.

"Jacob... Im so sorry.." she whispered as her eyes began to close. Jacob leaned in to kiss her soft red blooded lips. As he pulled away, he noticed her body went limp and her skin went cold. She was gone. He lied her down and rested his head on her chest. He wrapped her arms around him as the venom began to reach his heart finally.

"I always thought that Romeo and Juliet story was just bull shit. Stupid teenagers dieing for no reason. But now I know Bella... It... Was... Love..." he said as his eyes closed never to see light again... Death...

* * *

This was the tale of Bella and Jacob. Two lovers who died by each other. A sick twisting plot of betrayal, love, and horror. The lovers wished to always be together. No matter what the people close to them had said, their love was pure and true. Till the very end, they stayed in love.

* * *

"This Mr. Cullen is amazing! How you took an event from as of today a hundred years ago and turn it into such a romantic horrific story my boy. And adding you in as the scary vampire, why that was even magnificent so terrifying so dark. My boy we can surely use someone like you at Washington State University."

"Thank you Professor Martin. I get that alot."

"Tell me how did you find such a powerful plot. The mystery of the death of Isabella Swan and Jacob Black has become an ancient mystery. Told by an old tribe."

"Lets just say... It was as if I was actually there..."


End file.
